eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Quest: Hack 'n Slash
Notes This is a level-agnostic Public Quest that is automatically inserted into your quick quest listing upon entering the designated area. It does not currently show in the quest journal, or completed quest list. It is a mission that can be repeated infinitely as long as the Tinkerfest event is active. This public quest begins roughly every 2-4 hours in Commonlands and Antonica, during Tinkerfest only (July / August, check dates on the in game Calendar). Steps There are three stages to this quest. Stage 1: If there are many people playing, then the way to do this part easy is to gang up. Don't struggle alone one on one if you have a choice. Find a group and go together. Whenever a zerker bot dies, you all regain your power, if you are close enough. #Find two smaller robots on the ground, click one, you receive parts, Click the other, you begin a crafting session (only Artisan level 2 is needed) #"Hack" the robot until you can use it yourself by remote control. #You as the robot now have a goal of helping destroy 50 of the berserk robots in the landscape. #If you are unfortunately alone, you are likely to run out of power before the bot dies one-on-one. There is a power save button, but it has a long recast so save it for when your skills no longer work, and don't come "out" of sleep mode (pressing it again wakes you) unless you are sure you can destroy the berzerk bot. #If your "buttons" don't populate, take a step or two, or open your knowledge book (press K) and if that doesn't do it, then click and drag the icons to your hotkeys. You can also use: #*/savehotkeys tinkerpq #*/loadhotkeys tinkerpq #Note that if you're in a group with many other bots, you have a long range on the "lightning" icon attack. You can gather all the nearby bots from right where you're standing, then the group can AoE them to smithereens, move to another area, rinse/repeat. Stage 2; This part can be chaotic, but the goal is basically to craft bombs from the disarmed bombs that appear on the ground, and throw them at the MK-II robot. # Use the command /target Kerser to help you find where Kerser is, look around until you see him, he is a small bot following the larger one. Click him (hand graphic should appear when you hover over him). # You received several items needed for the quest. Equip the magnifying glass. #*At this point you often also get a message that you received another one. Maybe this is a bug or maybe it's a fix for a previous bug. Anyway, there are two kinds of magnifying glass, one you equip, one that is in your bags and stays there. If one is missing, you will keep getting error messages. Unequip your magnifying glass and re-equip it to clear the errors IF they happen (not common). # Follow the running bot until you see him bringing up three "bombs" (three chests appear to rise from the ground), clicking them disarms them and opens a crafting panel so you can craft a bomb to throw. # Success is not guaranteed, but if you succeed, get in range and throw the bomb at MK-II. When he is at 50% health, the next stage starts. #*Kerser may fly up very high especially at the beginning. If you have a flying mount or a leaper, you can reach him and click him in midair! #*Better chances of success seem to occur if you use at least a few "durability" crafting arts while crafting, even if you are a level 100 crafter with all the extras. But because of the risk of explosion, be selective about equipping crafting gear. Stage 3; This stage should be the simplest but can be very slow if you are doing it alone or with only a few friends. The goal is to destroy the protective force field called up by the robots (the 4 pylons / pillars), and then fool the targeting of the Ginormous flying robot, so that MK-II gets hit 5 times. He can only be hit after the 4 pillars are down (he is immune to direct damage). So that's 5 rounds of 4 pillars to destroy. #At the start of this stage, MK-II will emote "... activate NOW!" and a giant flying robot head named MK-Ginormous appears. MK-II continues to remain on the ground, running after people targeted and attacking them. He can be engaged in battles, but it's best not to because: #*He can take damage, but only when all 4 pylons are down and his hitpoints are massive. MK-Ginormous can hit him for much more. #*So the strategy is to get the pylons down, and make sure that MK-Ginormous hits him by "stacking on the named" until the electric field appears and does its job. The targeting changes from person to person until he MK-II is hit. #*If he isn't engaged in a battle, he will just run around after the crowd, and follow whoever is being "targeted" (check your chat window to see who is currently being targeted). #*When the last pylon is down, it's handy to have him right next to the person currently being targeted so that the electric field can hit him. # Destroy the 4 pillars/pylons in a roughly rectangular pattern in the PQ area. # Everyone gather around MK-II (the smaller robot on the ground), after all the pylons are down, so that when MK-Ginormous attacks, it "accidentally" hits MK-II. #*You can tell if you're "it" by whether or not you have a detrimental on you. If you do, and MK-II is far away, then run to MK-II, interrupting any fighting you're doing. You don't want to be halfway across the field when the 4th pylon goes down, or the electric field will miss him - if it's cast on you. #* Low level characters and tanks should travel with a healer for this part. The attacks of MK-Ginormous aren't dangerous to high level characters, especially those who have health regeneration buffs from the Dragon Tree (tanks don't, but they get hit for only about half health at worst). #*Be careful that your healing merc is fully passive for this part. He can get himself killed by following MK-II around. #Repeat this process until MK-II is hit 5 times and emotes "I can't sustain another hit...." Looting note: Remember to loot both the body of the MK-Ginormous robot and the Chest. Bountiful harvest works for the Ginormous scrap metal mining. You must have hit at least one pylon one time to receive the chest loot (if you arrive late for example), but you can log in alt characters and have them all loot the "body" for ginormous scrap. Rewards * Ginormous Scrap Metal (tinkering ingredient, from mining the MK-Ginormous scrap heap) * Hack 'n Slash Reward Crate from the PQ Chest, which is adjusted for your armor type and may include: ** 1 of 4 disabled Spidermech Defender Parts for making Spidermech Defender Familiar ** Blueprints (a level 65 temporary pet and a detriment remover recipe with ward) - Emergency Protocol Ablatement Blueprint - Emergency Protocol Assault Crawler Blueprint - ** a cosmetic pet ** house decorating items ** plushies ** Sovereign (armor) items and Merc-only (armor) items ** Automated Targeting Eye, similar to the Hydra Helm reward from Ill Omen PQ. Credits EQ2 Traders http://eq2.eqtraders.com For the preview article: http://eq2.eqtraders.com/articles/article_page.php?article=q300 Category:Public Quests Category:Live Events